


Consequences

by SweetLittleDarling



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angry Tony Stark, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter is a Little Shit, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLittleDarling/pseuds/SweetLittleDarling
Summary: "Ned, I need to get out of here before Mr. Stark finds out, otherwise he will literally kill me for going behind his back. Again." "Um, Peter. Mr. Stark was the one that brought you to the hospital." Peter Parker was unable to get out of the rubble and an exasperated and worried Tony Stark takes Peter to the hospital. After that they have a "little" talk.Originally posted on Fanfiction.Net under Sweet Little Darling.





	Consequences

**Consequences**

Everything hurt.

That was the first thing that came through the head of fifteen-year-old Peter Parker's mind as his body slowly became crushed by the rubble on top of him. He felt as if he were being slowly crushed to death, especially since he was in his thin, original suit and not the one that Mr. Stark had given him. He really wished Karen would be here. Perhaps she could get him out of the rubble or at the very least offer some comforting words to Peter.

He moved slightly, and he heard several things crack. Yeah, something was broken. He didn't know if it was his back, his legs, or his arms. Or maybe a combination of all three. Broken bones weren't a new thing to Peter. He had them before, they usually healed in either a few hours or a few days depending on the severity.

But he doubted that they would heal while he was in this situation. He tried to move. God, he tried so hard. But he was stuck and in so much pain. "Help!" he squeaked hoping that somebody would help him, but there was nobody around him. "Help! Please."

He had been so stupid. He had gotten too cocky, too confident. What made him think that he could take the Vulture alone especially in his old suit. He could feel the tears spilling down his cheeks in frustration and pain. He wiped them away. He didn't want to cry.

It was getting hard to breath and everything was spinning. He was going to die. He could just feel it. "Help me," he squeaked. "Help me, please! Please. . ." his voice was starting to become lower. Peter was struggling to breath and every inch of him was screaming in pain.

Mr. Stark had been right, he should have stayed on the ground helping the little guy, but no he wanted to be a big shot instead. And now he might die because of it.

***

Tony Stark watched as the FBI put handcuffs on Vulture as they practically dragged him towards the van that was waiting for him. Tony had gotten involved once Happy told him that the plane had been compromise. With the whole Peter mess Tony was 99% sure it was Vulture and he had decided to take care of it himself.

It had been a somewhat easy feat, Tony after all had extra suits for backup. But still his plane had been destroyed and dozens of stuff laid on the ground. Tony felt slightly irritated at the prospect of starting things up from scratch. Maybe he should have listen to the kid.

"You'll pay for this Stark!" Vulture fumed.

"Yeah, yeah keep talking. I'm sure your prison friends like a smart mouth."

Vulture let out a high-pitched laugh. "I'm sorry about the kid. He seemed like a good kid, my Liz seemed to really like him. Too bad about him though."

"The kid?" Tony flinched. He only knew one kid. Peter.

"Pete. Pedro. Whatever his name is."

Tony saw red as he ignored the FBI agents and pounced towards Vulture. "Where the hell is he? What did you do with Peter?"

"Mr. Stark," one of the FBI agents said. "We need to leave. Let him go." It was clear that Vulture wasn't going to say anything and Tony didn't want to waste any more time so he let him go.

It wasn't until two hours later that Tony finally knew where Peter was. He didn't have his suit so he couldn't track him, so he had no idea where he was. Finally, someone reported a mysterious looking rubble twenty minutes from where Tony had captured Vulture that hadn't been there before. Please don't be dead, please don't be dead. For some reason Peter's face came flashing inside his head. His eager smile, the hurt look on his face when Tony took away the suit.

Tony was mad at himself. He should have given him back the suit. The suit had a tracker. It had Karen. It was ten times more resistant that Peter's handmade costume.

Now he was racing at full speed trying to catch the kid. He had instructed Happy to call an ambulance to meet him there. He finally saw the rubble and he could feel his heart stop. "PETER! Friday, do a search of the location. Can you find Peter?"

"He's there, Mr. Stark. Five feet away underneath the rubble." Tony felt him heart stop. Did Friday mean that the building had collapse on him? His neck could have been broken. He could have been dead by now.

Tony saw a dark head peer from underneath the rubble. His homemade Spidey mask was a few feet away. "Crap, no, please no. Peter." He started removing the rubble from Peter as fast as he could.

Peter let out a small groan, but his eyes didn't open. "You're ok," Tony choked out. "You're going to be ok." He managed to pull him towards a safe distance from the rubble. Peter's entire body was trembling and Tony could see that he had broken a few bones. Peter was still unconscious. He spit out blood and the blood fell on Tony's cheek.

Tony could hear the ambulance ringing in the distance. Tony had blood on his face, but he didn't care. He stroke Peter's face hoping that would wake him, but it didn't. Tony felt cold. He cradle his head on his lap, stroking his hair. He looked pale. Was he supposed to look this pale? "You're ok, you're going to be ok, Peter. You're going to be ok, buddy."

***

Four bruised ribs, a dislocated hip, and a broken leg along with a concussion, and internal bleeding. The doctors told an anxiety ridden Tony that he had been lucky that he had survived. His rapid healing abilities were slowly rebuilding his body, but Peter needed surgery and to stay in the recovering room for a few days.

Tony nodded numbly as the doctor left. Had he heard correctly the kid had almost died?

He sat in a waiting room chair as he ran a hand through his hair. Happy sat next to him, obviously feeling guilty that he hadn't taken Ned's call seriously. "Did you call the kid's Aunt May?" Geez, what was he supposed to tell Aunt May?

"I did," Happy said. "She should be here soon. Tony, I'm sorry I should have listen to the kid's friend."

Tony shook his head, sadly. "No, he was on his way. He's stubborn. Nothing would have been able to stop him. I should have been stricter with him."

The emergency room doors flew open and May came in, her cheeks flushed and her clothes disheveled. She noticed Tony and marched towards him. "Where is he? Where's Peter? What happened?"

"He's in surgery," Tony said trying to calm her down. "He's been in an accident. But he's going to be ok."

"But what happened?" May glared at him. "Did he get hurt during your Stark Internship? Or no he couldn't have because you fired him. He was crushed you know that Tony. You practically broke the kid's heart!" Tony bit back his tongue. Tony taking away his suit was apparently being fired by the Stark Internship. All he knew was that he couldn't deal with a crying female. Especially since Tony was already feeling guilty enough. "Happy, why don't you take May to get some coffee?"

***

Everything was spinning, though Peter had no idea why. Though it was probably all of the morphine they had given him at the hospital. He opened his eyes and saw Ned there playing with Lego Batman and Lego Robin and making funny noises.

For the first time Peter wasn't in pain. He felt happy. Yes, he was pumped full of drugs. He was in the hospital room. How did he get to the hospital? He had been buried under the rubble. Had it all been a bad dream?

"Peter, you're alive!" Ned squealed as he dropped his Legos and hugged Peter. Peter yelped when he did. Yep, his ribs were broken. Perfect. "Sorry," Ned said. "Peter, I'm sorry I really tried to get in touch with Happy, but he didn't care-"

"It's ok, Ned." Peter said. "Where am I? How long have I've been here?"

"You're at St. Michael's hospital. The fancy one in Manhattan. You've been asleep for two days, though mainly because you had surgery and you were pumped full of drugs. May should be here soon, she just went to change her clothes. Oh, and MJ dropped this off." He pointed to a picture of a passed-out Peter.

"Nice," Peter winced. "Ned, did anyone find out about Spiderman?" Ned shook his head and Peter breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, Ned I need to get out of here before Mr. Stark finds out otherwise he will literally kill me for going behind his back. Again."

"Um, Peter. Mr. Stark was the one that brought you to the hospital." Ned said. "He got the rubble from on top of you and Happy called the ambulance that's why no one found out about your alter ego. He hasn't left the hospital since then."

Peter felt his heart drop. "Was he really pissed?"

"A little. He looked more worried than angry. I think you really scared him Peter."

"Oh, no he's going to kill me this time." Peter grumbled. "Correction, he and May are going to take turns killing me. Mr. Stark was already pissed the last time."

"Maybe they'll give you a break."

"Yeah, when pigs fly. You don't know Mr. Stark he is the definition of a helicopter dad."

"Peter!" their conversation was interrupted by Aunt May who practically came running towards him. An anxious look on her face. She hugged him until Peter complained about the pain.

"Hi May."

May gave him a disapproving look. "Really, young man. You nearly died in some freak accident and that's all you can say is hi. Peter, I was worried sick!"

"Sorry," he grumbled. "Really Aunt May, I didn't want to worry you."

Aunt May relaxed slightly. "The important thing is that you're ok. We'll talk about your punishment later. You should have been at the dance Peter." Peter nodded, lost in thought.

"Where's Mr. Stark?" Peter squeaked.

Aunt May pushed back his dark hair. "I send him home to get some rest. He has hardly left the hospital. Don't worry about him. Rest, Peter." Aunt May kissed his forehead.

***

Whatever medicine they were giving him was strong. Peter didn't like painkillers. It made him groggy and sleepy. But if he didn't take them his body felt like he had been run over by a bus. He had healing abilities, but it did take some time for his body to heal. Especially when his whole body had been affected.

His eyes slowly opened, he hated how the sun inevitably woke him up. Peter jumped slightly when he saw who was sitting on the chair next to his bed. He had expected Aunt May or Ned. Instead the person that was sitting there was none other than his mentor, Tony Stark

It amazed Peter that Mr. Stark managed to have a look that said pissed off and relieved at the same time. He was in his usual three-piece suit wearing expensive glasses and looking like he wanted to strangle or spank Peter. Probably both after what Peter had done. After all he had disobeyed him for the third time. This time he nearly died.

"Peter Benjamin Parker."

Peter flinched. Great, he had been middle named. Even Aunt May didn't do that. Somehow it sounded worse coming from Mr. Stark. Maybe because he was the closest thing he had to a father figure or maybe it was because he hated disappointing him

"Hi, Mr. Stark." Peter tried to keep his voice from shaking. "On a scale of 1-10. 1 being alright and 10 being severely pissed off how mad are you right now?"

Tony, obviously not amused didn't even smile. "100." Peter's heart fell.

"What are you, um doing here?"

"Well, just be glad that we are not at your funeral, kid." Tony spat. "What the hell were you thinking? Do you realize that you could have died? If I hadn't rescued your dumbass self, you would have been having this talk with Jesus right about now."

"I'm sorry, ok." Peter's rebellious streak seem to come out even though he could hardly move. "But I had to do something. Vulture was getting out of control and you weren't doing anything and the FBI wasn't doing anything. Ned tried to contact Happy, but he didn't care-"

Tony interrupted. "Just shut up, kid. You don't know what you're saying. For the hundredth time, Vulture was not your problem. Let the adults handle it. I took care of Vulture. His ass is sitting in jail right now. Your job was to go to the dance with the Liz girl Karen says you gush about."

Peter flushed slightly. "That's what I am trying to tell you. Liz's dad was Vulture. That's why I needed to stop him. He took your plane, he was going to use all of the things that you made for the Avengers-"

Tony shook his head. "I can make more things, Parker. I can't make another you. What was I supposed to tell Aunt May, huh? What would have happened if you had actually died? She would have been devastated. You are her only family that she has left."

Peter felt the guilt rise in his chest. "I didn't think-"

"That is obvious." Tony snapped.

Peter's eyes flashed. "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't taken my suit. I could have called Karen or actually stopped Vulture. You and Happy are underestimating me Mr. Stark, I know I can do better."

Tony's jaw clenched. "You are a thirteen-year-old kid-"

"I'm fifteen!"

"Twelve, thirteen, fifteen whatever you're a baby!" Tony said more exhausted than mad at this moment. "Peter, you're not getting it. You didn't see what I saw. You were crushed under the rubble kid. You look more dead than alive. I thought you were dead. Every bone in your body was broken, you were coughing up blood. So, no, I don't think you can handle it right now."

Peter didn't say anything for a few seconds, he sighed. "I'm sorry," the guilt was obvious in his voice. "But I really didn't mean to get hurt, Mr. Stark. Honest. I just wanted to stop him from hurting anyone else."

Tony relaxed slightly. "I know kid. But it's not your job to protect the world from the bad guys. Leave that to the professionals at least until you're eighteen." Much to his surprise Tony leaned forward and hugged him. "Now this is a hug."

"Thank you. Mr. Stark. So, does this mean that all is forgiven."

Tony smirked. "Nice try, kid."

***

"Thanks for helping me out, Ned. I'm sure you have better things to do."

A few days later Peter and Ned were carrying buckets, soap, and mops along with a bunch of other cleaning supplies through one of the empty floors of the former Avengers tower. He had gotten out of the hospital yesterday fit as a fiddle. His rapid healing abilities working in his favor. What should have been a six-month recovery had turned into one of five days. The doctors were obviously puzzled by this, but Tony had paid them so that they didn't leak anything to the press.

Peter was just glad that May hadn't found out. Peter had told her that he had ended up there instead of the dance where he was supposed to be because he and Liz had, had a fight and he had gotten distracted playing Pokemon Go. Peter doubted that Aunt May believed him since Peter hadn't played that game in months and since the place where he had gone to confront Vulture wasn't exactly next door to Queens.

Still Aunt May was just glad that Peter hadn't died, that she hadn't pressed too hard. She had told Peter that he was grounded for life for nearly giving her a heart attack. Well, more like three months. No parties, computer use for homework only, and a six-pm curfew. The only places that Peter was allowed to go was school and home. Oh, and his Stark internship.

Yes, Tony had offered him a new "Stark Internship" since he thought that Peter deserved another chance (according to Aunt May). May had just insisted that Peter needed to return home by six which Tony had happily agreed to. Turns out his new Stark Internship was just a fancy word for being grounded under Tony's terms.

He wouldn't be saving the little people or on patrol. No, according to Tony he had only allowed him to keep his Tony Stark approve suit because Peter was as stubborn as a mule and because he didn't want to find Peter in that situation again.

Tony's punishment for Peter was that he had to clean the former Avengers tower top to bottom. He had decided not to sell it and instead decided to turn it into labs for the scientists and doctors from Avengers HQ. As punishment Peter had to clean the tower without using his special Spidey abilities or Karen under Happy's watch.

"But the tower has 87 floors!" Peter had complained. "It will take forever!"

Tony's lip twitched in amusement, but he didn't smile. "Well, then Mr. Parker you better get started. Oh, and while you're sweeping and washing the windows you might want to think about what got you in this situation in the first place. I'm going to Tokyo, but I will be checking in morning and nights and it might be wise not to piss me off again- "

"But-" Peter tried to protest, but he didn't really know what to say.

Tony, obviously satisfied fixed his glasses. "Ok, well now that, that's settle. Goodbye. Try not to die under my watch again, Peter. Believe me I won't be so lenient next time. Adieu."

Ned looked up from his computer where he had begun forming a playlist. "Sure, Peter. I like spending time with you. Even like this." Happy had agreed to let Ned stay with Peter and help him, because if Parker was alone then he would spend the entire time talking to him. "No problem," Ned was obviously excited even if he hadn't meet Tony. "I can't believe I'm where it used to be Avengers Tower. Do you think Captain America left one of his suits behind?"

Peter started opening a bag of paper towels. "I doubt it."

"What's that on your wrist?" Ned asked pointing to the black watch like object on his wrist.

Peter blushed. "It's a tracker." He defended himself. "Mr. Stark put it on so that he can see where I am and that I don't leave Queens. I tried disabling it, but it's made of steel or something and I can't even hack it. It was either a tracker or he tells Aunt May about what really happened and then I would really be dead or I'm send to a swiss boarding school. I chose the less dramatic option."

Ned looked amused. "So, he grounded you and he put a tracker on you. He's treating you like you're his kid."

"He's treating me like I'm an idiotic five-year-old!" Peter groaned. "Tracker, check in calls, being grounded and forced to do chores."

"Well, you did go behind his back and nearly got killed. Again." Ned pointed out. "He's probably worried."

"He's worst that Aunt May," he grumbled. "Aunt May just scolded me for half an hour and gave me a curfew. Mr. Stark wants to torment me or something."

"Hey," Happy barked. "More cleaning. Less talking!"

Peter mumbled something under his breath. One floor door, 86 floors to go. He grabbed Ned's arm. "Come on, Ned."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, my little darlings!


End file.
